A new beginning
by devils daughter19
Summary: The konoha Kunoichi overhear their teammates talking behind their backs about them and decide enough is enough. They go to Tsunade to get permission to leave for the mainland and so they pack there things to go. At the mainland they decide to go to ouran high school where their cousins go. They wanted to get away from the fighting but little did they know it followed them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves and the girls were getting ready to meet up with the boys of their team. Sakura, ino hinata and tenten all share an apartment so they left together to the clearing where they would meet their teams, on the way their the girls were talking about their cousins and about how they would go and visit them. It was then the girls arrived at the clearing to hear the boys talking about them so they masked their chakra and listened to what they were saying.

'Man the girls are weak all they ever do is mess up' whined kiba all the boys apart from shino who had served the girls the moment they arrived. Neji then said 'I know all tenten dose is throw they stupid weapons they are ridiculous and she is just slowing us down.'

Lee added' indeed tenten has become very sad and her flame of youth is burning out'

Naruto then stated in a calm voice witch surprised everyone ' all sakura dose is hit us and call us stupid ' said nodded silently when kiba states ' and hinata' s stutter is annoying and she doesn't want to hurt anyone that is just stupid in this line of work'.

Shikamaru then says 'well at least you don't have ino she just shouts at us to work harder while she just plays with flowers'.

The girls then backed up and left the clearing and all the people in it with tears in their eyes and if people looked at the 4 girls all you would see on their faces is hurt, betrayal, pain and anger. The girls made a silent agreement to g o and talk to lady Tsunade about leaving the village but first they have to write letters to their teams and temari to let her know where they are going.


	2. Chapter 2 leaving konoha

It was a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves and the girls were getting ready to meet up with the boys of their team. Sakura, ino hinata and tenten all share an apartment so they left together to the clearing where they would meet their teams, on the way their the girls were talking about their cousins and about how they would go and visit them. It was then the girls arrived at the clearing to hear the boys talking about them so they masked their chakra and listened to what they were saying.

'Man the girls are weak all they ever do is mess up' whined kiba all the boys apart from shino who had served the girls the moment they arrived. Neji then said 'I know all tenten dose is throw they stupid weapons they are ridiculous and she is just slowing us down.'

Lee added' indeed tenten has become very sad and her flame of youth is burning out'

Naruto then stated in a calm voice witch surprised everyone ' all sakura dose is hit us and call us stupid ' said nodded silently when kiba states ' and hinata' s stutter is annoying and she doesn't want to hurt anyone that is just stupid in this line of work'.

Shikamaru then says 'well at least you don't have ino she just shouts at us to work harder while she just plays with flowers'.

The girls then backed up and left the clearing and all the people in it with tears in their eyes and if people looked at the 4 girls all you would see on their faces is hurt, betrayal, pain and anger. The girls made a silent agreement to g o and talk to lady Tsunade about leaving the village but first they have to write letters to their teams and temari to let her know where they are going.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tsunade' s P.O.V)

It was a quiet day and the weather was nice and cool and I am stuck inside this office doing this stupid paper work I mean come on why is there so much suddenly there was a knock on the door. I thanked kami that I was allowed to stop doing this blasted work and shouted come in and was shocked when sakura ino hinata and tenten walked in with a look of determination and sadness as well so I waited for them to speak.

'Lady homage we would like permission to leave the village for good to go to the Mainland' sakura started

'We heard the boy's talking about us behind our backs and decided to leave because we have had enough' said hinata. I was shocked because she didn't stutter once during the time she was talking I knew this day was going to comment I was not ready them go I think of all the girls as my own daughters so with a heavy sigh I said 'I give you girl permission, but do me one thing' I said and the girl's nodded and I smiles ' just write and visit once in a while ok.' The girls all season and I got up and gave them all one last hug and watched them walk out of my office but before sakura left she asked me to give there teams this letter tomorrow and left to go pack with her friends. When they all left I sights and got a bottle of sake out of my stars and started on the dressed paper work again.

(End of Tsunade's P.O.V)


	4. Chapter 4

When the girl's got back to their apartment they immediately went to their rooms and started to pack what they would need. When they all finished packing they _wrote_ a letter to their teams explaining why they left and saying that they would not be back they then signed it and left it on the coffee table and left there apartment for good, with that done they left to go get on the ship that would take them to the Mainland. When they got to the dock they saw the ship was just about to depart and quickly ran on the ship gave them their tickets and left to go to their rooms which were 2a and 2b, Sakura and hinata were in one room while ino and tenten were in the next room.

(_time_ _skip_)

When the ship was at the docks to the Mainland the girls walked off with completely different cloths on. They all had on skinny jeans

sakura had on black jeans with a red top with combat boots on.

Hinata had on dark blue jeans with a lilac top with ballet flats on.

Ino had on white jeans with a yellow top while wearing heels.

Tenten had on grey jeans with a brown Rob wearing combat boots as well

All the girls had on Jean jackets. When the girl's got off the ship people stopped and stared because they all looked like models. The girl's stopped and looked at each other and sakura said 'It's time to see the family again girl's' ino hinata and tenten all had matching grins on their faces. Hinata then said 'let's go and surprise them at school.' While the others said 'let's' and started to head in the direction of ouran high to give there cousins the surprise of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hikaru' s p.o.v)

It was a normal day in school so in other words dull and right now we are waiting for the bell to ring, right now I am staring out the window thinking about my cousin sakura,I have not seen or heard from her in a while since her last letter and I am just thinking about how much I wish she were here. Suddenly kaurou' s voice snapped me out of my inner thoughts he then asked ' hay what are you thinking about' I say some word 'sakura' and he immediately understands and nodded while he got a distant look in his eye's but quickly snapped out of it and said we have a meeting with the host club we then grabbed haruhi and ran to music room 3 oblivious to what was heeded our way.

(No one's p.o.v)

When the 3 freshman got to the club tamiki ran and tackled haruhi and telling her how much 'daddy' missed his 'daughter'. Everyone noticed the window was open but payed no attention to it and just went along with teasing Tamiki and haruhi. Outside the window 4 girls were getting ready to jump into the room on the count of 3 the girl's champ in the room unnoticed. They all looked over at there respected cousins looked back at them and nodded and walked over to them without making a noise.

Sakura behind Hikaru and Kaurou.

Hinata behind kyoya

Ino behind tamiki

Rented behind honey and more.

When the girl's were behind them they said in one voice ' what are you guys don't. Everyone screamed and spun around and the boys jaws dropped with who they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

When the boys spun around they were met with the sight of 4 girls on the floor laughing, the boys noticed the hair colour first one had pink hair, one had midnight blue another had bright blond and the last had Brown Hair. When the girl's stopped laughing they looked at their respected cousins and grinned while helping each other up the boys were still staring at them in disbelief while the girl's stared back.

The first one to stop the staring contest was the twins where they ran and tackled sakura to the ground while saying over and over again that they missed her.

Kyoya quickly ran over to hinata and gave her a hug while saying that everyone missed her.

Tamiki ran over to ino and picked her up and began to spin her in circles, they didn't need words to show how much he missed her.

Honey ran and attached himself to tenten' s back and hiding his face in her neck, Mori just walked up to her and patted her head and smiled at her.

When all the hugs were over the girl's asked the boy's if there rooms were still ready to use and the boys quickly nodded and said they were and stated that they hadn't been touched. They then noticed a very confused haruhi and sakura went up to her and introduced herself along with the other girls, haruhi then introduced herself and a lightbulb went off in the girl's head and they said

'Are you temari' s cousin'

'Yes I am how do you guys know her.'

Sakura replay 'we are her friends and she told me to tell you that she will be coming for a visit soon ok.' with that said the girl's turned round to find the boys huddled together and muttering something while glancing at the girls every few minutes and when they broke up the girls all sweatdropped because they could hear them talking about them. When the boys straightened up they took a breath and asked the girl's

'How would you girl's like to join the host club' The girl's looked at each other and nodded before saying

'Sure it would mean we get to spend a lot more time together, as long as we don't have to were the dress we will join '

'Well then girls you are our very first hostesses. Welcome to the host club' they all said together

They spent the rest of the time questioning the girl's about what they were doing and the girl's answered but not all of it and when everyone looked at the time they saw it was time to go home they all said goodbye and left with the boys dragging the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sakura's p.o.v)

When we left the host club hikaru and karou dragged me to their limo and I looked back and saw everyone getting the same treatment as me except for hinata, when we were in the limo I was bombarded with questions and I told them where I was but not what I was doing. When we got to the house I got out after my younger cousins and the staff waved at me I was then pulled into the house the twins shouted

'Hay mum we're home and we have someone with us.'

'Who is it' my aunt shouts and I roll my eye's and shout

'Its the boogie man' after I shout that I was instantly tackled to the ground by my grinning aunt who kept saying I missed you over and over again. My aunt gave me a bone crushing hug that could trivial tsunades and I inwardly shivered because I didn't need another tsunade. While I was getting crushed the devil twins were just standing there doubled over laughing I sent a glare at them while I tried to get out of my aunt's embrace

(Hinata's p.o.v)

When me and kyoya were in the limo I was questioned on what I had been doing and I answered I just left out the bit about being a ninja. Kyoya then began to write in his black book and I began to wonder what he was writing but before I could use my bayakagan the limo stopped and the driver let us know we had arrived home. When Kubota got out I thanked the driver and Exeted the limo as well. We walked in and was instantly tackled to the ground by my older cousin, she squealed and brought me to my feet to give me a propped hug. After she let me go my uncle came down stairs to see what has his daughter squealing and smiled softly when he saw me.

'Hillo hinata what a pleasant surprise'

'Sorry if this is inconvenient but me and my friends just wanted to have a fresh start I hope this is I'm

'Of course it is my dear you are always welcome hear.'

'Thank you uncle ' I then bowed and excused myself saying in wanted to ger unpacked.


End file.
